Reservations
by TheDesertFox1941
Summary: Tom wants to ask his crush out for dinner, but is worried that they don't have the same feelings for him that he does for them.


_Hello again, I decided to write another short Tomco one-shot (I promise it's a one-shot this time). I got the inspiration to write this short story after I watched the new animated short "In a Heartbeat". That animated short was absolutely fantastic and gave me all the motivation that I needed to write this story. This story is broken off from my previous trilogy of stories and takes place as the characters are 15 years old and just shows the awkward and scary reality that someone may feel when telling someone that they have a crush on him/her. I hope you all enjoy this and if you have not watched "In a Heartbeat" yet then I totally recommend it, its great!_

Tom had two dinner reservations to one of the hottest (pun intended) places in the Underworld, yet he lacked the courage to ask his crush to accept the second, until now. Tom was done playing games, he just needed to suck up his emotions and feelings of nervousness and ask them out on a date. The idea was a long-shot because he didn't know if his crush "liked" him back. I mean they have been hanging out for about a year now but as friends, and nothing more, but he couldn't keep going this way. He would rather swing for the fences and strike out then just stand there and take the third strike, it was time.

Tom got into his carriage and told the undead horse to take him to Star Butterfly's house. As he rescinded onto the driveway of the Earth home that Star lived at, he took a deep breath and opened the carriage door. As he stepped off the carriage and started to walk towards the door he almost tripped and fell flat on his face, Tom wasn't used to walking around on soft grass and dirt. After his near failure, he got to the door of the house, ringed the bell that produced a loud noise inside the house, and waited in anticipation for the occupant to answer. Tom was starting to steam and leave scorch marks where his shoes were, he couldn't help his nervousness… I'm sure they'll wash right off the pavement.

As the door opened a surprised Star greeted Tom with an almost disappointed face. "Tom, I've told you a million times already that were done. Over. Finished. I don't even know why you come around here anymore trying to ask me out, I mean you know that were still friends but that's it, nothing more. You need to move on and find somebody else for goodness sake already, it's almost sad just looking at you right now." Tom just stared at her with wide eyes and could only muster a "ughhhh…" in response to Star's barrage of rejection, yet it wasn't her that he was here for. As Star was about to slam the door in the prince's face she noticed two slips of paper that he was holding, were those reservations? Well he didn't have a reaction of disappointment, or any reaction really, so if he wasn't here for her than who was he here for? Then it hit her suddenly, the person that Marco's been hanging out with A LOT recently, she thought they were just trying to be friends getting along, but there must have been more going on behind the scenes than she thought. "Tom, are you hear for…. Marco?", Tom just blushed and looked down towards his feet which were on fire by this point. "Oh, well, I feel dumb then. Well I'll call for him then." Star walked back into the house a few steps and called out "Marco! You have a visitor that would like to see you!", Marco hollered back "Ok Star, I'll be down in a second!".

Tom and Star just stood in an awkward silence that seemed to last a thousand years until Marco finally got to the door and greeted Tom with a surprised look on his face, "Hey Tom, what are you doing here?". Tom could barely breathe, he felt like his insides were on fire, which surprisingly was not actually normal for him, he finally had the courage to sputter out a nervous sounding response "Hey Marco, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. I have reservations for two to one of the most popular restaurants in the Underworld and I wanted to share the moment with you". Marco just stood there for a few seconds taken aback by Tom's offer. Was he asking out Marco on a date? I mean him and Tom have been hanging out for a while now and he's felt a pretty deep connection to him but he never imagined that Tom shared the same feelings for him. He was nervous that accepting Tom's offer would risk destroying their friendship if it bombed, and that he would lose Tom forever. The thought of that was like a knife going straight through his heart, one he couldn't survive. "Star could you give me and Tom a minute" Marco even nudged Star's foot to finally give her a hint that she needed to go. "Oh, of course Marco, I'll just be doing something, somewhere in the house". Once the two boys were alone, Marco asked Tom an important question, "Tom, are you asking me out on a date?". Tom let out a long sigh and came clean "Marco, we've been friends now for over a year now and it's been one of the funniest and happiest times of my life, but I would be lying if I told you that I see you as just a friend. I'll just admit, Marco Diaz… I have a crush on you".

Marco just stood in a period of shock, he knew that there was something more to him and Tom's relationship than just being friends, but he never knew if it would ever be found. He was nervous about what Tom's confession would mean further down the road, but right now, he was happy to travel down it with him, together. "Tom… I accept your reservation", Marco then went out and hugged Tom with more compassion then he had ever shown anybody else before. Tom, shocked by Marco's reaction, felt so relieved and happy. He put his arms around Marco and rested his head on Marco's shoulder, whispering in his ear "you've made me the happiest prince in the universe Marco Diaz". The newly formed couple then made their way to the carriage holding hands, feeling like they were on top of the world. Star just stood on her balcony, shocked, yet happy about what she just witnessed. In the end, she felt relieved that both of them found somebody, even if it meant that she would have to listen to Marco drag on about every single detail, ugh.

The End


End file.
